


Changing

by EzmEmily



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Drac only want to make his girl happy, Drac tries to make you happy, Drac turns into a wolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Sad, Shapeshifting, Tears, feeling sad, he hates to see you unhappy, he loves you, vampire powers, wolf - Freeform, wolf form, you are unhappy, your are his sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You won't return his calls. You won't reply to his texts. Dracula is worried about you
Relationships: Dracula/Original Female Character(s), Dracula/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Changing

He was worried.

It was not like her to not respond to the messages he sent her, or not pick up the phone when he called her. He tended to act out of character when you did that, not that it was often. Most of the time it was a perfectly normal explanation and you usually got back to him before he even thought about getting worried 

A flat battery. Leaving your phone at work by accident, bad connection.

This was what Dracula had thought of throughout the day and what he was waiting for you to say when you called or texted. But now it was late evening. And he was worried about you and the fact you seem to drop off the face of the earth. And what caused him to make his lawyer drive him from his apartment to you humble little flat a little way outside of London. Not yet convinced you to move closer to him or in with him 

It was funny almost. If you had told him 123 years ago he would be speeding in a car in the middle of the night to a human girls flat because he was worried about her well being. He would have laughed at you, before eating you 

_"If anything has happened to her I will burn this world down to the ground"_ Dracula thought as the car sped though the traffic on a late Saturday night. taping his sharp nails on the arm rest of the passenger side of the car in a impatient manner 

And he meant it. If anyone had laid a hand on her he would destroy this world and walk over the ashes. If anyone had made her cry or feel sad he would find those responsible and have their heads on pikes like he did in the old days.

Nobody made his sunshine cry. She was the light to his dark. The sun in his life that made his endless life finally worth living. He only wished he knew he his entire 500 years as a vampire. How perfect his immortal life would have been, just him and her against he world. But then again maybe it was a blessing he did not.

She was good, kind and pure that he often wondered if she was a angel without any wings and how could a wonderful spirit full of love and life such as her could love a monster like him.

If he had met her back when he was a warlord and when he became a vampire he dread to think what he would have done to her. Killed her? Turned her? Try and make her a bride. He had been so unsuccessful when it came to making another one of his kind like him. The thought of her become an undead, scratching for eternity in a wooden box deep in the twists and turns of his labyrinth or becoming a thirsty beast who could only think of how hungry they were, constantly wanting to devour whatever living thing, full of blood not matter what it was, honestly made him feel sick. Like he'd drank tainted blood sick. Dracula could not bare anything to happen to his Princess

Renfield's car finally pulled up to Y/N block of flats 

"Go. I will call you when I need you to pick me up" said Dracula getting out of the car before he heard the lawyer could respond

Dracula slammed the car door and walked in a quick pace to the bottom of the building. He only hoped that nobody was watching as he began to clime up the wall like a lizard would 

He clambered up to her window of her bedroom. There was a glow in the window though the curtains. She must have had the TV on. So she was home. She kept a spare phone in her home that was always on charge if she forgot her regular phone at work, or left it some other place. So why did she not contact him. Dracula pulled himself up on to the windows ledge and peered inside the gap of the curtains

She was on her side curled up in a fetal position, she had tears rolling down her beautiful face. Dracula felt his eyes turn red and his fangs descend in anger but controlled himself 

He tapped on the window. Y/N shot up from her place on her bed, wiping the tears off her face, her startled reaction stopped when she realized it was only him. Y/N sank back into her bed a resumed her crying. Dracula had already been given an invitation to her home so he can come and go as he pleased. He pulled back the window pane and jumped into her bedroom

"My love what is wrong?" he asked her as he sat down on her bed "Why are you crying? who has hurt you?" 

"I'm not hurt, well not physically at least" she said hiccuping slightly "It's work, they are just so horrible" 

Y/N was a gentle soul and sometimes took things to heart easily. She had complained about the people in her work place to him on occasion, witch he offered to her to *pay them a visit* witch she quickly declined and that she would have to learn to ignore them 

Dracula moved onto the bed and to her side, stoking her hair being careful not to scare her and make her turn away from him more "What did they say?" Dracula asked 

She proceeded to tell him about what her bullies of coworkers said to her. It almost made him want to return to his bloodthirsty ways. Almost 

When his dear Y/N had finished talking she bunched up into a tighter ball and began to sob harder 

"Oh my love don't cry, please don't cry" Dracula said trying to comfort her "Let me take you out. Let's go out to dinner, my treat since you'll be the only one eating. You can dress up if you wish and .... "

"No. I don't want to go out. I want to stay here" she sobbed. It hurt his undead heart to see his Sunshine so upset. She did not deserve this, back in his day he would have had the tongues cut out of those who dared upset his Queen. She deserved the world for she made him feel like less of a monster 

"What can I do. Tell me how to make you feel better" Dracula pleaded. He sounded so desperate, he did not want to upset her even more than she already was 

"I..I...I" Y/N tried to speak but was wracked by sobs 

Dracula sat up on the bed beating his brains on what to do. Half of him wanted to try and find some way to comfort her and the other half wanted to murder the people she was forced to work along side who treated her like she was dirt 

His eyes caught a picture on her wall, it was a dog she had as a child before it was put to sleep. It was a wolf dog, and she loved that animal more than anything when she was a child 

Dracula sighed. He would only ever do this for her. He closed his eyes and concentrated

\-------

Y/N suddenly jumped on her spot on the bed and turned over to the other side expecting to see her boyfriend Dracula but instead she saw a huge black wolf with dark brown eyes looking back at her 

Most people would run screaming at finding a wolf in their bed. But not Y/N, she knew who the wolf was in her bed, she would know those eyes anywhere 

"Drcaula. I did not know you could do that" she said sitting up on the bed, drying her eyes, her crying seemed all but forgotten

The black wolf carefully nudged towards her. Y/N seemed to be now beaming with delight

"Your so cute" she squealed petting his head stroking the thick, soft black fur, scratching his ears. Y/N snuggled closer to Dracula in his wolf form, he would never admit it but he was loving the feeling of his Princess running her hands though his wolf coat 

Cute. The last time her used this form he terrorized a group of nuns at a convent gate trying to gain access 

She curled her body to his and laid her head on his back enjoying the warmth and comfort he brought her

"I know you would only do this for me" she said smiling at him "And I appreciate that, you are so good to me" 

Dracula could feel her getting tired. All that crying must have tired her out. Soon she was peacefully asleep cuddling into him, her tear stained but happy face buried in his fur 

He would wait until she was in a deep state of slumber before slipping out of her hold and somewhere quite to change back. He did not want to scare her if she suddenly woke and saw him clawing his way out of a wolf skin like some creature that had been summoned from hell 

But right now he was content letting his Sunshine sleep 

_"Sweet dreams Countess"_


End file.
